To Trust with Your Heart 2
by MsPikachu
Summary: Atara and Fred Weasley. Even after years of friendship, Alana, Atara, and Alix are still unsure if they should trust Harry, Ron, and Hermione enough with the big secret. What will they do? OC included!
1. Chapter 1: On Second Thoughts

**A/N: Characters you recognize, we don't own. Characters you don't recognize, we do own. Legal business out of the way, this is the second set of stories for _To Trust With Your Heart._ We've worked very hard on the stories, and are very proud to give you the second installment!**

**This story is one plot line, told in three separate points of view. This is the Atara and Fred Weasley story. Feel free to read one, two, or all three of them! Each story will give you three stories, and will give you background on the minor characters!**

**This story is a collection of the works of three people, including myself. We are very proud to present to you "To Trust With Your Heart."**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way: a good song to listen to for this chapter would be "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars.**

**Chapter One: On Second Thoughts...**

"No! Alana!" Atara muttered in her sleep. Sweat began to drip down her forehead. Her mind flashed with terrifying images of her dear friend being pulled beneath a dark surface of water. A figure of light and then darkness.

At the stroke of midnight, Atara awoke to a blinding light and a high pitched tone. Every muscle in her body began to cramp and wanted to fold her limbs inward, but she could not move. It was as though she were frozen in a dark abyss. Steadily, the shriek gained pitch and pierced her ears with intensity. Despite the cramps, she ached to press her hands against her ears with enough pressure to silence a spastic fire hydrant. Her mouth opened, crying out to release the pain, but nothing spilled forth.

Out of all the possible thoughts for her to conjure, this was it:_ Of all the times I had to live alone. _Then again, that was a constant wonder in the back of her mind. Throughout the time she spent in San Francisco, she was reminded of the loneliness she was confronted with whenever she was out of school. It was a sin to think, but she missed school simply because it meant being with friends.

After an eternal moment of anguish, she was able to lie without tense muscles. The pain was gone as if it were never there to begin with, but something replaced it.

_I pray you shall forgive me for such hurt, _a melodic voice began, _but it was necessary an evil, you see._

"What was that? Who's there?" Atara exclaimed.

With slow, careful movements, Atara pressed her palms against the cotton sheets to push herself up. Her eyes wandered the bleak darkness, searching for answers. Desperately, she sought her wand and began pointing it towards the door and then the window.

_For now, you may call me Sade. That is all you need know for now._

"What? Who are you? What is this?"

Silence enveloped the room. No response. Slowly, her breathing settled down. The digital clock near her bed proclaimed that it was 12:05. She laid back down with her eyes spread wide open.

_I'm never touching that much sugar EVER again. _Atara thought back to the giant bag of sugar Fleur had dared her to polish off earlier that day and left the night-terror at that. She fell in and out of sleep many times. It was hard to keep track of what time it was.

Part of her wished to evaluate her sanity, but bells began to chime in the air. Her eyes drifted to the silver phone on the nightstand. She quickly wiped away the small lines of sweat from her forehead and reached for the phone. Who would be calling her at this time of night?

"Atara?"

Atara's heart fluttered. "Fred?"

"No, it's George."

Atara settled back in her pile of pillows against her headboard and sighed as she ruffled her scarlet hair. She should've known Fred wouldn't call her, even if her Caller ID said otherwise. "That's what I get for eating sugar. What's wrong?"

"It's Alana. How soon can you make it?" A familiar voice shrieked over the phone. "I think the Death Eaters attacked her while she was on the bridge in London. They destroyed the bridge and then her apartment."

"What?" Atara exclaimed.

"She fell into the water and she's unconscious right now."

"Calm down, George. I'll be there in a few." She shut the phone. "I'll deal with you later, Sade," she muttered.

By the time Atara arrived at the cozy Weasley residence, she was quite calm and rather convinced Sade was a figment of her imagination ignited by a truckload of junk that intoxicated her brain and left her bent over a toilet after George's call. If she had had it her way, she would've popped over just as soon as George called. However, the constant vomiting and the inconvenient visit from Fleur put a damper on things. Fleur lived in the apartment next door and apparently heard Atara's gag reflexes. So at one in the morning, Fleur busted in just in time to save the rest of Atara's hair from the toilet.

After a good hour, Atara was ready to make the journey to check on her friend, but Fleur was far from ready for departure. She insisted on putting on her best of silks and dragging along her beau. Atara pitied Billy to no end. But she didn't pity him enough to _not_ call him "Billy."

Atara contemplated simply ditching Fleur whilst she awaited her to finish curling her hair, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind knew she would never hear the end of it. That horrible accent only made it worse.

"Un minoot," Fleur kept repeating.

"'Un minoot, un minoot' is that all you know to say?" Atara muttered.

Once they arrived at the Weasley house, Atara knew they were the last to come for Alana. Guilt pounded into her head. A best friend was always the first on the scene. Yet, here she was, the last to arrive and with an annoying companion at that.

Guilt worsened at that thought. She shouldn't have been so hard on Fleur. Fleur came over to help hold her hair when Atara was throwing up; it was far friendlier than she gave credit for. Then again, she had Fleur to thank for that incident in the first place. That did not lessen her annoying factors.

They wandered the house in search of her friend. Upon entering the last room, Atara spotted her friend. Seeing Alana's face warmed her heart. Sadly, it was dampened by Fleur's need to enter first. Thankfully, they were able to usher her out.

"I really wonder what Bill sees in her…" Alana whispered.

"You're asking me?" Atara responded, making a face.

Alana smiled. "How was San Francisco?"

"Fabulous." Atara beamed, but her heart ached slightly. "Here! I got us something!" She reached into her purse and pulled out two necklaces. "And watch!" Alana watched in amazement as the two pendants connected, forming a heart-shaped pendant. "You like it?" Atara grinned.

"I love it!" Alana replied.

Atara pulled apart the charms and placed the dolphin pendant around Alana's neck. "It suits you perfectly." She grinned triumphantly.

"Where is everyone?" Alana looked around.

"Well, Fred and George are at the shop, Ron and Hermonie have gone for a walk, Alix is reading in the library, Ginny is cleaning her room, Mr. Weasley is at work, Mrs. Weasley is taking a nap, oh, and Bill is visiting." Atara counted on her fingers.

Alana nodded. It was nearly two in the afternoon. "Hey!" Alana turned back to Atara. "Want to do me a favor?" Alana winked.

"What kind of favor?" Atara raised an eyebrow. She dearly hoped it didn't involve a bag of sugar.

"Let's go visit Fred and George at their shop!"

"Oh!" Atara blushed at the thought of Fred's charming face, his mischievous eyes and warm lips. Or at least she imagined them to be warm. "Yeah, I'll come with you." As much as Atara wanted to tell Fred how much she liked him and confirm whether or not certain parts of him were warm, she could not bring herself to cross that line. She was kind of hoping Fred would do that for her if he felt the same, but he always seemed so uncomfortable around her…

_You shouldn't be thinking things like that_, a voice nagged in her brain. However, she was unsure if she was the one to think it…

"I'll change first." Alana pouted. Atara felt bad for Alana. As George had said, Alana's apartment had been destroyed.

"Yeah. I'll grab breakfast." Atara had truly missed her friend the entire time she was away, hence her beaming happiness.

After a several formalities and chomps of bacon (that Fleur truly did owe to Atara) that washed away the sugary acid in her mouth, Atara and Alana bade Fleur and Bill a quick good bye before they stepped outside. Once outside, Atara sighed, glad to be away from Fleur. This time, it wasn't simply due to Fleur's annoying attitude. This time it was due to the reminder of Fleur's engagement to Billy. It troubled her to ponder how someone as annoying as Fleur could get engaged.

_What does Fleur have that I don't?_ Atara wondered. She shook her mind from the thought. "Ready?" Atara asked, offering her arm to Alana.

"Always." Alana replied, linking arms with Atara.

"Right, then." Atara said. She then took a deep breath and the two friends quickly Disapparated.

Atara held her breath. It was the only way she wouldn't get light-headed during the journey. Within no time at all, Atara felt her feet touch the earth and she exhaled with relief. Atara patted Alana's hand, knowing her friend was not used to this mode of travel yet. They had landed in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It looked like a dream come true from the mind of a troublemaker.

"Ugh." Alana remarked. "I hate Apparating." She rubbed her temples.

Atara patted Alana's shoulder. "I know, but Dumbledore prefers that we travel this way."

Alana sighed as she took Atara's hand and entered the shop. Inside the shop, people of all ages were browsing through the items, which occasionally exploded, covering nearby customers in colored powder. Atara was immediately attracted to a pink stand that held a collection of love potions. She could feel her heart flutter and flush with embers of lust. Many a time she had fantasized about having Fred for her own, if at the very least to hold her hand. She tried very hard not to imagine his lips caressing her. The embers touched her cheeks and made her lips throb.

_Behave._

Before Atara could question that random thought, her focus was broken by Alana's outburst. "George!" Alana exclaimed, as she spun around to greet George.

George kissed Alana's forehead and hugged her. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to visit me at all."

Atara smiled at George's sweet disposition. Even though she had never dared to tell Alana before, she could sense the vibes vibrating off of George's smile. Alana and George made the most adorable couple. Her heart ached again. While Atara tried to ignore her sadness, she had not noticed that Fred Weasley snuck up behind her and gently touched her side. She gasped and dropped the love potion, but Fred managed to snatch the vial in midair.

"Frederick!" Atara unwillingly blushed as she turned to playfully slap Fred on the arm. There went the embers again.

"Hello to you, too, Atara." Fred patted Atara on the shoulder. And then the embers were gone. Patting her shoulder was like gently letting her know she wasn't worthy of much more. He would've been better off giving her a hand shake. Still, she couldn't stop blushing.

Fred turned to face Alana and George. Both twins wore similar outfits, but in different colors. They both wore long-sleeved, button-up shirts, vests, and long dress pants. Atara was getting to be pretty sure that Fred wasn't oblivious to her affections, but that he just wasn't interested.

"How do you like the shop?" Fred asked Alana. Atara shied away from the conversation, directing her gaze to other toys and gadgets, trying to forget her embarrassment. She must have appeared utterly foolish.

"It's great!" Alana replied.

"Help yourself to anything you want." Fred said before turning back to Atara, who was fiddling with a bright, pink fuzzball.

Alana rolled her eyes and turned to face George. "May I have a tour of your shop, Mr. Weasley?" Alana asked, somewhat sarcastically.

_Oh crap. She's leaving Fred and I alone. On purpose. Damn it all.._

"Of course, my lady." George replied, offering his arm, which Alana graciously accepted.

For a while, Atara pretended to be oblivious to Fred, but the uncomfortable silence was beginning to wear on her. Fred, however, couldn't understand why she was keeping her back to him. He gently touched her elbow and offered her his arm.

"If it pleases you, might I show you one of our newer products?" he said in a proud manner. Atara had to admit, he was rather funny when he pretended to act like a grown up.

She rested her hand on his arm. "I'd be delighted, dear Sir." In turn, he placed his hand over hers.

_At least he's trying to make me feel more comfortable._

Fred led her away to the back corner of the store that was lit by a glass, china cabinet that was filled to the brim with potions of all sorts. Fred unlocked the padlock with a wave of his wand and a lowly muttered sound. He smiled as he watched her eyes wander the collection. She giggled a few times at the labels.

"Fart-Producer? Itching Cream?"

"Some of our earlier potions. The classics are always best," he chuckled shyly.

Atara's face beamed with every new potion. "I can't believe I haven't seen these before."

"We would have gotten expelled before."

Atara's eye caught a potion labeled, 'Dream Catcher.' "What does that one do?"

Fred smirked. "It's basically a slapstick comedy inducer. George and I made the mistake of using that one on Dumbledore our first year." Atara's expression became one of horror. "Thankfully, another professor broke his fall." The two began to laugh until Atara's face hurt.

"I wish I had some of this back in San Francisco," she giggled. Atara's fingertips traced the frosted lines of the glass cabinet.

"How was it, by the way? I…We didn't hear much from you…" Fred took a step closer, towering over her.

She sighed and shrugged. "It was ok, but a trip like that isn't as fun when all your other friends are someplace else." Her eyes became unfocused and glassy.

Fred slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it. "Maybe I'll go with you next time." Atara's gaze met his and for a moment, the building was quiet. In Atara's mind, there was only Fred and his warm, soft lips.

"Especially since you didn't allow me to return the favor," he said softly.

Atara could feel her hand tingling with sensitivity in his. Quite frankly, she was surprised he was even willing to touch her considering the last time they interacted when she was saying her goodbyes to the group and she unthinkingly kissed Fred on the cheek. It was done by complete accident considering her French tendencies to kiss people on the cheek when saying hello or goodbye. Needless to say, she didn't do it regularly…

"What favor?" she nervously chuckled.

Fred leaned in closer and gently kissed her cheek. Perhaps longer than he should've, but Atara didn't mind. Atara was shocked, but found herself wishing he would move to a more to the left so she could return the favor. When he pulled away, he brushed a her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Oh, that favor," she said more dreamily than she expected. Her eyes were focused on his lips more than anything else. They were warmer than she expected.

"We should check on Alana and George," she said tensely. _Where did that come from? That's not what I was going to say… _She thought.

"Oh…" Fred's eyes saddened and his shoulders drooped right along with them. "I suppose we should…" Atara could feel her spirit shatter. Turning Fred off from her was the last thing she wanted. Fred turned about to head towards the office, but Atara grabbed his hand.

"Please Fred, I didn't mean to… I meant to say…"

Fred turned his head in her direction, just enough to see the side of his face and he smiled slightly. "It's alright, love. I understand." Atara began to wonder if he truly did, but his voice was not filled with any form of spite. Perhaps he felt she was just trying to play coy. In the meanwhile, Atara would hope for the best. Sadly, she knew that voice in her head that spoke aloud was not her own. Something was wrong. Very wrong.


	2. Chapter 2: Hands Full

**A/N: So here is chapter two! I'm so excited! Enjoy!  
**

**A good song for this chapter would be "Once Upon a December" from the movie Anastasia.  
**

**Chapter Two: Hands Full …**

"George. I appreciate it, I really do. But it's a huge burden on you and your brother," Alana said just as Atara and Fred snuck into the back room.

"What's a huge burden on him and his brother?" Fred asked.

"Are we interrupting something?" Atara giggled, seeing her two friends' embrace.

George reluctantly released Alana and turned to face Fred and Atara. He grinned as he put an arm around Alana. "Nothing in particular. I was just telling Alana how she and Alix should move in with us, since their apartment was destroyed."

"I think it's a great idea!" Fred beamed. "We'd love to have you around."

"Yeah, and keep these two at bay." Atara pointed at Fred and George. Admittedly, Atara was jealous of the fact that Alana's love life seemed to be falling into place, whereas her own was being chained down by embarrassment and a voice in her head that sounded like the official representative of a convent.

The twins grinned.

"I'll talk to Alix about it." Alana smiled as she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers. Fred and George backed her into a corner, so Atara really couldn't blame her. Denying the twins was harder than denying Sugar Bombs, in Atara's opinion.

_Oh God. I had to think of sugar…_

"We should get back soon." Atara said as she looked at the clock on her cell phone. "It's almost four. I think we should be home before Mrs. Weasley feels like we're leaving her alone with Fleur."

Fred, George, and Alana wrinkled their noses. Mrs. Weaseley's wrath was none to be trifled with.

George looked longingly at Alana as she smiled up at him and patted his arm. He leaned down and kissed Alana on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Alana leaned forward to hug George as she turned her head in time to see Fred kiss Atara's hand and lead her through the door and back into the shop. Perhaps he really wasn't hurt by the intruder's voice after all…

Before Atara could say good bye to Fred, Alana burst from the back room, grabbed her arm, and bolted out the door. Atara only turned to give Fred a pleading look and wave good bye.

"What's wrong, Alana?" Atara asked, in a state of shock. Alana had never acted like this before.

"I can't say it here. I'll tell you when we get back." Alana muttered. Atara was suspicious, since Alana's face was red and she refused to make eye contact.

"You saw what?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Hermione!" Alana cried, knees to her chest, face positively buried in her arms.

"Oh, God, Alana." Atara wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "That's freaking hilarious." She joined Hermione in a fit of giggles, but on the inside, she had had a fairly similar fantasy about the other brother. In reality, she wasn't one to laugh, but if she hadn't, the group might consider it quite odd and extremely awkward. Picturing a copy of the same guy doing the same thing with a different girl was just plain weird in Atara's mind, but then again she was beginning to wonder if it was the so-called "Sade."

"Stop!" Alana sank lower into her arms. Atara could feel the heat burning off of Alana's ears. Now she just felt bad about laughing.

"Guys, guys!" Alix frowned. "This is a serious matter!" She placed an arm around Alana, who looked up gratefully at her friend. "Alana's growing up!"

Hermoine, Ginny, Atara, and Alix began to laugh harder as Alana groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, man, Alana." Ginny choked back a giggle. "I can't believe you won't let me tell George about this."

"Ginny! Please don't!" Alana pleaded.

"Alana, this is too funny." Atara clutched her stomach in pain. "I don't think that was a vision. I think it was just your mind telling you something."

"But isn't that a little … Much?" Alana blushed again.

"Alana?" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

"Yes?" Alana practically shrieked.

"Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."

Alana ran down the stairs, leaving behind her laughing friends. After a few moments, the girls were able to catch their breaths.

"What do you think Dumbledore wants?" Hermione finally asked.

Atara shrugged. "Not sure I want to know since it leads us to trouble every time."

Alix waved her hand in Atara's direction as if to brush off the comment. "Don't be so presumptuous. It might be good news this time."

Atara raised an eyebrow. "Really? You _really_ think that?"

Alix shrugged. "It could happen."

With that, Atara reached out her hand to Alix. "Bet me."

"Hey, Alix!" Alana called as she hopped back up the steps.

"Yes, Alana?" Alix answered.

"Fred and George asked me if you would like to live with them in their flat in Diagon Alley."

At that thought, a frown pulled at Atara's mouth. Sad to say, Atara was slightly possessive, even if Fred wasn't officially hers, she didn't want to give him temptation in his own flat.

"Really?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised.

"That's so sweet of them." Alix remarked. "But I don't think Cedric would appreciate it." The girls laughed a bit.

Atara remembered back to the Triwizard Tournament, when she had first met Cedric.

_It was cold and windy. Atara was sure it was going to rain. It certainly smelled like it would. Atara frowned. She didn't even want to be there in the first place. Stupid Fleur. Fleur had dragged her along to Hogwarts along with the older girls to watch the Triwizard Tournament. Well, Atara thought she should call it the Quadwizard cup, as Harry was unexpectedly the fourth champion._

_The fourth task was well under way, and Fleur had returned in a terrible state, as did Viktor Krum. Harry and Cedric were still in the maze, though. She felt Alana, her new friend, shiver next to her. When she turned to put an arm around her friend, she watched as Alana fell nearly to her knees. Alana was lucky that Fred Weasley had caught her._

"_Alana? Are you okay?" Fred patted Alana's face. Several of the people around her, including Ron, Hermione, and George Weasley looked over to see what was going on._

_Alana's face was pale, she looked like she was barely moving. Atara had barely kneeled down to touch Alana when her friend's body began to disappear._

"_Alana!" Atara called, trying to touch wake her friend._

_Before long, Alana's body had disappeared, leaving the friends wondering what happened. Hermione had run off to find Dumbledore as the rest of them waited anxiously. Now three people had gone missing. After what seemed like hours, Alana, Harry, and Cedric all appeared outside the maze. It looked like they were safe for now._

_If Fred hadn't grabbed her arm, Atara would have jumped off the elevated seats to tend to her friend. Once at the bottom, Atara saw that one of the teachers, Mad-Eye Moody, as she remembered, was oddly struggling to get away from the crowd. As much as she wanted to see that Alana was okay, she felt that this strange behavior was too important not to tell Headmaster Dumbledore. Besides, Alana was in good hands …_

When Atara looked over at Alana, she seemed to be in a deep state of thought. "Alana?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine." Alana replied. "Just thinking. That's all." Before Atara was able to ask what about, Alana had looked at the clock on her phone and exclaimed, "Oh, man, it's already almost seven! I've got to meet Fred and George."

"Be good, Alana." Hermione winked.

Alana rolled her eyes. "Are you going to come with me, Alix?"

"You know," Alix replied. "I think I'm going to ask Mrs. Weasley if I could stay here for a while. It would be a big burden on Fred and George anyway."

Atara hated to admit it, but she felt a bit relieved.

"You're sure?" Alana continued.

"Yeah. Tell them I really appreciate the offer, though!" Alix beamed.

"All right. I'll text you later, then." Alana turned to Ginny. "Can I return these clothes to you later?"

"Oh, just keep them. They look great on you." Ginny smiled.

Alana thanked Ginny bade her friends a quick good bye before she Disapparated.


End file.
